


Hot Melted Chocolate

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: I have no idea how to explain this other than it's just on crack...Ngl I loved writing this one!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Hot Melted Chocolate

~ Toru Oikawa ~  
The practice had been cancelled last minute, by last-minute, literally, the whole team was stood in the gym staring where the coach had just flown out the door yelling an apology and something about his daughter and a grandchild over his shoulder. 

(Y/N) started to giggle, being the captain’s girlfriend she went to most of his practices, and they always seemed to turn up with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and her’s was around his waist. “Animal Crossing anyone?" 

This had become a common habit for the Seijoh team, ever since Animal Crossing New Horizon came out, (Y/N) had got it and then talked Oikawa into getting it, which didn’t take long one flutter of her eyelashes and he was putty in her hands. Which in turn cause Oikawa, to convince Iwaizumi and the rest of the team to get it now, Mad dog straight out refused to get it.

Now everyone was lounging around the gym, playing Animal Crossing, everyone visiting each other islands, going fishing or doing some decorating. Oikawa had his head resting in (Y/N) lap as she leant against the wall. The room was silent apart from the odd, quiet cheering - Yes! 

"Baby girl?”

“Yea pretty boy?" 

"What does it feel like to get cummed in?” Everyone’s heads flicked up from the switches to stare at Oikawa, their faces held the look of you did not just ask your girlfriend that. The fact that (Y/N) didn’t even bat an eyelid at her boyfriend comment, they just guess that she was used to the shit he spews. Iwaizumi was furious at his best friend, looking like he was about to hit or launch his own switch at Oikawa in response to the question he just asked.

“Remember that time we had those shot of hot melted chocolate?” She was actually giving him a response. Not once had the couples eye’s moved from their screen as they spoke.

“Yea,”

“Just like that and it’s the same for when you swallow it too.”

“Thanks, babe." 

"Anytime” Leaning down she planted a kiss on his forehead before returning to running along the beach looking for sharks. 

Everyone’s jaw dropped, they thought that (Y/N) was a sweet and innocent girl they were not expecting that to come out of her mouth. 

“Oh god, there’s two of them?” Iwaizumi gaped as he stared at them, he had never heard the girl even make a dirty joke. “I didn’t realise that they were as bad as each other.”

“They are really perfect for each other.” Maki and Matsun mumbled at the same time. The poor first years were still staring in shock at the pair of them. 

~ Atsumu Miya ~  
It was one of those lazy days that Atsumu and (Y/N) just enjoying relaxing in the park, both of them sprawled out on the picnic blanket, Atsumu was led on, his back with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face with (Y/N) snuggled into his side, her head on his chest, legs tangled with his with a book in hand. They had were joined by Osamu, Ginjima and Kosaku, those three were having a bit of kick about.

“Hey, gorgeous?” humming in response, her eyes never leaving the page, she felt him start to play with a strand of her hair, twirling it around his fingers. 

“What does it feel like to be cummed in?" 

"You seriously did not just ask her that! You are such a pig.” Atsumu’s eye’s flickered open behind his sunglass at the sound of his twin brother voice who was hovering over the couple with their two friends. “I honestly do not see what you see in him (Y/N)." 

"Don’t feel like you have to answer him (Y/N).” Ginjima told her, with a worried look on his face, he was shocked at the fact she hadn’t made a move to hit her boyfriend with her book, typically when he made inappropriate comments, she would either glare at him or slap him on the upside of his head.“ It’s kinda like taking a shot of melted chocolate, while it’s still warm. And yes before you ask it is also like that when I swallow it too, but yours is salty.” She replied nonchalantly, her eyesight still not breaking away from the book. 

“Never mind, I now see why you’re together,” Osamu said as he walked away with the other two boys shaking their heads, that was more information than they need to know about their setter and his girlfriend’s sex life. (Y/N) and Atsumu laughed as they watched their friends walk away with grossed out faces. 

“Can you grab us a drink too, please!” Atsumu called after as he noticed there were walking towards small boat shed looking cafe.

“No, if you two disgusting freaks want one, you can get your own,” Kosaku yelled back. 

“Their reaction was priceless. Thank’s baby.” Atsumu planned a kiss on her head, before laying back down again and closing his eyes.

~ Tetsuro Kuroo ~  
The rain was pouring down, while Kuroo, (Y/N) and Kenma, were all in the library finishing off their homework for the week. Well more like Kuroo and (Y/N) were Kenma was sat playing one of his many video games. It was dead silent apart from the tapping of buttons coming from Kenma and the odd exchanging of comparing answers or questions between the couple with the sound of ones scratching against paper.

Grabbing her carton of orange juice, (Y/N) stabbing the straw in through the foil before, placing it in a convenient place so she could sip it without the need for much movement or distraction from her homework. Going back to the math problem in front of her. Kuroo, on the other hand, had decided he was dying to cause some mischief and to get a reaction out of his best friend who was far too engrossed in his game and he decided that while he was at it, he would throw his girlfriend into the mix as well. 

“Kitten?" 

"yea?” Leaning forward to take a sip of orange juice.

“What does it feel like when I cum in you?” Which of course instantly caused (Y/N) to chock on the liquid, patting her chest as she coughed and sputtered while Kuroo helped while rubbing her back and Kenma eyes to flick in the direction of best friend with an eyebrow raised that read really?

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” (Y/N) asked double checking she had heard him right as a blush forming over her cheeks, as she turned to look at Kuroo.

“What does it feel like when I cum in you? And while we are at how does, it tastes and feels when you swallow my cum too?” He had the most serious look on his face, but she could see the mischief swirling around in his eyes. 

She was going to kill him, it’s not like she wasn’t used to these question, he often asked them as random times catching her off guard, and it was usually when it was just the two of them, and she was more than happy to answer his questions. 

“So?" 

"You seriously want me to answer that with your best friend sat in front of us?” Kenma’s eyes were flicking between the couple, watching them, he knew Kuroo did this on purpose, and the glare in (Y/N) eyes made him chuckle. 

“Dead serious kitten.” Kuroo leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, the prominent smug smirk on his face.

“Fine.” (Y/N) grumbled, leaning back in her own chair picking up her carton of orange juice.

“You know, it is like when you have hot melted chocolate? In both sense of you cumming in me and when I sallow it. Taste-wise it’s kinda a mix between salty and sweet since you’ve started eating more pineapple." She replied sipping her orange juice to attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Kenma’s jaw drop he was not expecting (Y/N) to actually answer the question. Kuroo had caught the look on Kenma’s face causing him to be smugger than before while his girlfriend’s blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck she could not believe that she had just said that in front of Kenma. 

"I love you.” Kuroo chuckles as he placed a kiss on her lips. 

~ Koutarou Bokuto ~  
It was the summer training camp and (Y/N) being one of the managers for the Fukurodani team, was watching her owl-like boyfriend train with Hinata from Karsuno, teaching him how to do feints, she thought it was cute how much Hinata admires her boyfriend, and it was giving the boy an ego boost not that he really needed one. Akaashi had been setting up set’s for the boys, and they were also joined by Kuroo, Lev and Tsukishima as the practised blocks. (Y/N) didn’t catch the look Kuroo and Bokuto had shared then glanced her way. 

Kuroo had mentioned to his other best friend what he had asked his girlfriend in the library last week and was dying to see the reaction that Bokuto would get out of his girlfriend. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Little bird?" 

"What’s up Kou?” She grinned at the nickname he had to bestow upon her when they first started dating. 

“I have a question for you,” She smiled brightly at him and nodded at him really not expecting what comes next. “Sooooo, you know when we have sex-” her smile drop and her eyes changing warning him to stop “- what does it feel like when I cum in you?" 

He didn’t even have time to react at the ball flying his direction, hitting him square in the chest, his girlfriend was an ex-volleyball player, and she still had one powerful and quick-serve with damn good aim. Kuroo was in absolute stitches bending over holding his stomach, akaashi, had a slight smile on knowing damn well his captain deserved that, Tsukkishima covered his mouth to stop the laughter coming out of his mouth and pour little Hinata and, well not so little, Lev, were confused. 

"To answer your question, like hot melted chocolate and before you ask, I know what you are going to ask next. Yes, it feels the same that way, and it’s salty." 

She glared at her boyfriend, (Y/N) also knew if she didn’t answer him now, he would keep nagging her till she did. Everyone looked impressed with the fact that the girl actually answered but pour Hinata looked even more lost, you could see the cogs turn in his head as he tried to work out what she meant by hot melted chocolate and salty. (Y/N) walked out the gym, calling behind her she expects Bokuto to clear up by himself after that little stunt and if anyone helped him, she would have them running drills.

~ EXTRA ~  
Back in Karasuno, the team was training after the week at the summer camp in Tokyo. Suga’s girlfriend, Kyoko and Yachi had come up to the school to bring them some lunch and snacks as the boys had been training hard all day. 

"Hey, guys! Lunch is here! There are rice boxes for everyone, then for pudding, there is some mix of fruits and melted chocolate!” (Y/N) waved the sealed container around containing the melted chocolate.

There were two screams from the other side of the room. Everyone’s heads flicked at lighting fast speed, shocked that they didn’t get whiplash at the speed, over by the net was Kageyama and Hinata hugging each other with fear on their faces. Tsukki put two and two together for why there are reacting like that causing him to crack up laughing. 

“What the hell is wrong with you two? Kyoko, Yachi and (Y/N) have been kind enough to bring us food, and you guys are acting like it’s poisoned.” Daichi glared at the two boys.

“Unclean!” Hinata yelled again, still look petrified as he pointed at the box of melted chocolate in (Y/N) hands. 

“What is he on about?” Noya asked, confused before looking at Tsukki who was still laughing. “Tsukishima do you know what’s going on?" 

Nodding, Tsukki wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Last week when we were playing with Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Lev. Bokuto asked his girlfriend what it felt like when he came in her, and she explained to have the feel of hot melted chocolate. Kuroo then proceeds to explain to Hinata after she had left and Hinata must have told the king.” causing Tsukki to start laughing all over again. 

“I’m going to kill Bokuto and Kuroo,” Daichi complained rubbing his temples while he watched Tanaka and Noya join in with the laughter, the others clearly trying to keep it contained, Kyoko was attempting to help Yachi get over the shock and Suga appeared next to his own girlfriend and sending a cheeky look at (Y/N). 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you even think about it, Koshi Sugawara."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one is a little on crack but I love it, I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
